Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + (9 - 3 \times 7)) \times 8 $
$ = (1 + (9 - 21)) \times 8 $ $ = (1 + (-12)) \times 8 $ $ = (1 - 12) \times 8 $ $ = (-11) \times 8 $ $ = -11 \times 8 $ $ = -88 $